


Two Pairs

by StoneMonkey



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneMonkey/pseuds/StoneMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the role reversal video (where Elise and Natasha swapped roles) this story focuses on an AU with the Hollis (Laura and Tessa) and Karnstein (Carmilla and Mircalla) twins. With One broody and one cheerful, the story follows them as they join Silas University, a perfectly normal University with no vampires and eldritch monsters whatsoever, and meet each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Pairs

Mircalla smiled to herself as she carefully packed the lunches away for school. The two lunches were identical, a selection of sliced apples, a tangy hummus along with fresh sliced peppers, and a bean salad sprinkled with sesame seeds and a light olive oil dressing. All of these portions were carefully put into their own Tupperware containers which fitted into each other. Mircalla smiled at her handiwork, and then turned around as her sister trudged out of the door. “Carmilla! You almost forgot your lunch!”  
Her black leather clad sister gazed at the lunch for her and rolled her eyes “Keep it for your enormous girlfriend, I have other plans for lunch”  
“Ok, one she is not my girlfriend! Two, I made it for YOU! Look, it has your name on it and everything...” she pouted at her sister, proffering the tupperware containers which had CARMILLA written on them in black pen.  
Carmilla sighed. “Fine, I shall at least take it. I might eat it if I have nothing better to do.”  
Mircalla smiled sweetly at her “That’s fine, I just wanted you to have something healthy. Now let’s get to school,” her sunny disposition flickered slightly “You know...before mother wakes up.” Carmilla nodded silently and carefully shut the door behind them as they crept out.

*****  
“Tessa! Come one! We’re going to be late!” Laura paced impatiently around the living room, waiting for her sister to finish getting ready.  
“Keep your hair on” Tessa drawled from the bathroom “What difference doe it make if we are late or not?”  
“Well, SOME of us care about it” Laura huffed. She gave a sigh of relief as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. “Come on, let’s....wait were you dying your hair?”  
“Yep”  
“Why, what was wrong with our....I mean your hair colour?”  
Tessa cocked an eyebrow at her sister. “Well, perhaps I wanted to express myself a bit differently, express my individuality a bit.”  
“I don’t see how making your hair darker does that...and have you put your nose stud back in? You know you got into trouble for that last time.”  
Tess shrugged.  
Laura sighed and walked towards the door.”You know, whatever, we have to go. BYE DAD, SEE YOU LATER.”  
Tessa and Laura walked out the door, making sure to secure the various locks and bolts as they did so.


End file.
